Frozen Hell
by Kellmett1991
Summary: This is about a girl that thought she had a normal life then things changed. She has to figure things out like how to survive a vampire attack! Please read and review


**A/N Please read this for me and tell me what you think, i could use some help to tell me if this is any good!**

* * *

My name is Holly, I am eighteen years old and this is my story about how things changed for me. I have a daughter who is three turning four soon and her name is Abby.

Before we begin my story let me explain some things. Like the fact that for the first three years of my daughter's life I thought that she was my niece. But that's because my sister was the surrogate, my biological father made her do it.

Now with my biological dad he's not human, he's a very powerful warlock and demon. Not the kind of demon you normally think of with our kind. They are just like warlocks. They can do spells and other things but they are slightly more powerful then a warlock. He's power hungry, meaning he wants as power as he can. He thinks that he made a mistake with me.

I wasn't raised by him, he took me from my biological mom and then found out he couldn't take care of me. So he found a good family and put me with them. Meaning the sister I talk about is my adopted parents daughter. My sister's name happens to be Serafina and she's twenty six.

What I think is sad is that I haven't actually met my biological dad the only thing I know about him personally is that his name is Alexander. I don't completely understand why he couldn't raise all I know is that I'm the most powerful being to ever exist because I can destroy an entire galaxy. I'm also invincible, I can't die, well I can but there is nothing for me afterwards so I will always have to come back, I can bring the dead back to life, and other things as well.

I find it strange that Abby and I don't really look like each other. Abby has bright blond hair that kind of curls at the bottom with bright blue eyes. Sadly our eyes are the only thing the same between us, because I have light brown hair with blond ends.

It's funny that people think that Krista, my sister's daughter, and Abby are sisters because they both have blond hair and blue eyes. But that isn't true even though Krista thinks it is. She says that I stole Abby.

I'm just worried about Abby seeing that she has powers just like me. But I know not to use mine in public she doesn't. So I'm kind of scared that people will think she's a freak or use her to their advantage and I don't want that. I mean yeah she may almost be four but that doesn't mean I want people to think they can use her powers to their advantage.

So now that I think I'm done explaining things I think we can get on with the story. Right now it's the day before Easter and we're going to the town's egg hunts.

"Are you ready to hunt eggs baby?" I asked my little girl.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"You spaced again didn't you," Serafina said.

"Yeah sorry," I said looking at Abby, "what's up baby?"

"Eggs," Abby said.

"We should probably find out where they girls need to be," I spoke to Serafina.

"Alright lets go," Serafina said.

Krista may be eight going on nine, but she got Lucy who is three also the day I got Abby.

"Ok come on," I said.

"Krista go with grandma, she'll get you to where you need to be," Serafina told Krista as she and Serafina's mom walked off.

"Wow, are excited baby?" I asked Abby.

"YEAH," Abby shouted.

"Wow, someone's not excited at all," I said sarcastically.

I found where we needed to be and picked a spot. I squatted down next to Abby so that I could talk to her before it started in five minutes.

"Now Abby, you can't be using your special abilities today, ok," I told her.

"Hey, there's only about a minute left," Serafina said.

"Ok thanks," I said and stood.

There may have been a lot of eggs but there were also a lot of kids, so the egg hunt didn't last long. Once all the egg hunts were done and my adoptive mom and sister went home I took Abby to get supper and get back to our hotel room.

During the day I felt like someone was watching me and I just couldn't shake that feeling.

I was getting Abby into jammies when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Mommy?" Abby asked with questioning eyes.

I felt warm lips against my ear. "Tell her not to do anything," a male voice whispered in my ear.

I shook my head at Abby telling her no.

"Now pick her up, she's coming with us," the man's voice said. "Don't try anything or I'll kill her."

I whimpered and waited for him to remove his hand. When he did I quickly picked Abby up into my arms. Once I had Abby in my arms he picked me up bridal style, but I couldn't see his face. He had turned the hallway light off on me, hiding his face.

In the blink of an eye we went from the hotel room to the side of a black top road next to a car. I looked around to see what I could with just the light from the stars and half moon. I could see that there are fields and some trees on either side of the road.

The guy set me on my feet and I looked at him. He has very light blue almost white eyes, slightly muscular with black hair down past his eyes that he moved to the side.

Before he entirely let me go he said, "Don't try anything you'll regret."

"I… I won't," I said shakily.

"Good, now hand me the little girl," he said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Now," he shouted.

That scared Abby so she cuddled into me and I rubbed her back.

Hesitantly, I handed Abby to him.

"Mommy," Abby shouted.

He opened the back door and placed Abby into a car seat strapping her in. Then he shut the door. He opened the front passenger door.

"Get in," he ordered as he pushed me in.

I got in and he slammed the door then he went around to the driver's side getting in himself. I buckled up and then looked back at Abby to make sure she was okay. She looked at me with confused eyes. Sadly she knew something was wrong.

The man turned on the car and drove down the road.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Aaron," he said.

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"No more questions," Aaron yelled, if that's his real name.

The rest of the ride was silent until we came into a town and pulled into a hotels parking lot.

"Your not to say a word, got it?" Aaron said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then lets go," Aaron said turning off the car.

Aaron got out and came to my side pulling me out of the car.

"Mommy," I heard Abby scream.

"Keep her quiet or I will," Aaron threatened.

"Got it," I said shakily.

Aaron slammed my door shut and pulled me around to Abby's door. I opened the door, got her out and cuddling her to me turned to Aaron.

Aaron pulled us into the hotel entrance and to the front desk.

I looked down at Abby doing a quick check of her. While I did this Aaron talked to the lady at the desk who would send looks at Abby and me.

"Alright lets go," Aaron whispered into my ear.

I started walking in the direction he pointed until we stopped in front of an elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for the doors to open. When they opened I stepped in along with him. He pushed the three button and the doors closed.

Once we got into the room I couldn't get Abby to let go of my shirt so that I could set her down. Finally after some tugging I got her to let go and set down head on the beds pillow.

The room looked orderly with everything neatly placed. The door to my left next to it on the right is the bathroom following that in front of me is a desk and T.V. I'm sitting on one of the queen sized beds while Abby is sleeping on the one next to me. Aaron is sitting in the chair next to the desk.

"Get some sleep," Aaron said calmly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
